Each Other
by Ad Hominem Argument
Summary: For Elliot and Olivia a chance meeting leads to them each realizing the true meaning of love. And I don't know how you did it But you made me a believer. I never thought that love Could turn someone into a dreamer. For the first time in my life I don't feel like a need a breather. Cause everywhere I'm gonna go I wanna know you're gonna be there.
1. Chapter 1

**Each Other**

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters but I am going to have a little fun with them. **

**For My Reader's:**** 1. I have been told by my spouse that the guidelines for smut have changed and we can no longer be too graphic as "rated M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA." ( guidelines) SO. I'll rate this story an "M" because there's no Fiction MA but we all know it'll turn MA.**

**2. I don't know if any of you remember my previous story with the same title. This is the SAME STORY REWRITTEN. My first attempt I was losing focus and desire to write. I also had four or five stories going at once. Now I'll probably have a max of two and maybe a one shot at one time, if that many. I hope you enjoy, please tell me what needs improvement. I welcome criticism. I can't guarantee an update weekly but it'll be more than once a month.**

**3. I'm going to TRY and have this story span all twelve seasons. I'm not going to outright mention each particular episode, season, or time frame but you'll catch the major points. This story is AU and is all E/O but I'm going to need time to develop into the smutty grittiness you all are used to. It'll be mainly heavy but I'll through in some fluff so it's not strictly a heavy story. I'm still trying to figure out what the hell the plot is besides the fact that our two favorite detectives end up in love. For Elliot and Olivia a chance meeting leads to them each realizing the true meaning of love. **

**Enjoy! **

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Present day Boothbay Harbor, Maine**

She drops her silky teddy on the floor waiting for his approval, waiting, just waiting, for a glance her way. With a sigh turns out the light, pads barefoot across the room, and pulls the covers back.

"You know, just once I would love for you to appreciate when I'm in front of you. NAKED." Raising an eyebrow she wills herself not to cry. She refuses tears tonight, not the night when she needs him the most. She will not allow herself to give in to his bull tactics. A cool hand runs across her left thigh and begins circling her sex.

"I already know what you look like Olivia. It hasn't changed in two years." Feeling his dark eyes on her face she looks over her shoulder at him. She glares in the darkening room telling herself if she were to reach out and punch him she'd be release of all tension she could feel coiling in her body. Sexual included.

"So you say Riley. I could weigh 90 pounds soaking wet and you would still manage to find something to complain about. _I _am happy with my body and as my so-called fiancé you should be too. I was taught not to let any man tell me what is beautiful, I'll be damned if I let you tell me how to look. Fiancé or not." She sniffles, irritated for being so sensitive, yet, hating how he managed to always make her cry. How he played on her weakness as the fruitage of a rape against her. She was 25 years old, established as a Detective on the Boothbay Harbor Police Department; not that her sleepy town of 3,000 had a lot of crime. Riley Boswell had captivated her the moment his muscular 6'2 frame appeared in her squad room asking where a Detective Benson could be found. As the local reporter for the Boothbay Register he wanted to get in good graces with the local detectives.

"I'm not saying you aren't beautiful Livvie, I'm just saying you're rather, _plump_." He puffs his lips out at the word and chuckles. He teasingly palms a breast running his thumb over her nipple until it beads.

Olivia scowls, unconsciously running her hands over her thick thighs. She knows she's different than the typical blond, bright eyed, large breasted women Riley chose to keep company with. He was a prick, she knew it, as did he, but he was the only person who loved her. Sure, her mother did, but she was a constant reminder of the horrors her mother endured, the straw that caused her to crack, and retreat far into a bottle. Looking nothing like Serena Benson, Olivia figured she must look like her rapist father and that was the reason her mother had to drink. She couldn't stand the sight of her. She'd retreated to Maine to get away from her alcoholic mother, her constant reminders that she didn't _have _to be born; she could've very easily been aborted due to the circumstances surrounding her conception. She opens her mouth to utter a quick comeback but snaps it shut when her phone begins to ring.

_Might as well work, Riley isn't going to fulfill and of my needs tonight, _she thinks as she reaches onto her nightstand and slides her thumb across her phone to answer the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Benson."

"Olivia-" Alert. All sense racing. Heart throbbing, she sits straight up in bed slapping Riley's hand away from her breast if he were plagued.

"Alex, what is it? I told you Special Victims Unit was not going to work for you. Tell me you're not kidnapped, hell, have you been raped? Wait, if you were kidnapped you-"

"Olivia, I-" The caller tries to silence her but she's rambling, not hearing her own voice, let alone understanding the words she's uttering.

"Okay." With a deep breath Olivia gets out of bed putting her phone in the space between her neck and ear. She slides on a pair of panties then sweats.

"Alex it is 2am you better have a reason to be calling me. You haven't been kidnapped or you wouldn't be calling me. I know it's not for a case seeing as I haven't had any involving a special victim or in New York jurisdiction. And I kno-" She pulls open her draw then realizes she's dressing with nowhere to go. She no longer lives three blocks from her childhood best friend. The woman who knows her deepest secrets, who knows her insecurities, the woman she refers to as her sister.

"It's your mother sweetheart. There's been an accident. She didn't make it."

"Allie, what'd you just say to me?" Olivia switches on the light, suddenly beginning to feel claustrophobic in the darkness. Riley sits up licking his lips.

"Is that your hot friend from New York? Blonde? Blue eyed? Ask her if she's into three-" She silences him with a raised eyebrow and her middle finger.

"Liv, Serena, mom's been in an accident. She fell down a flight of stairs by a subway entrance." Closing her eyes, Olivia puts a hand on her dresser to steady herself suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"Where?" She hears a sigh, the sound of bare feet pacing hardwood, then silence.

"Where damn it?"

"Corner of 110th and Broadway." Alex says quietly. Olivia looks up at the ceiling searching for nothing in particular, trying to locate what could be so important about _THAT _particular subway entrance. Close to Hudson University? No. A possible friend? No, she didn't have any friends. BAR? She runs a shaky hand through her wavy hair as she visualizes the business on those blocks.

"Liv?" Alex looks at her phone to make sure the call is still in fact connected after hearing no semblance of sound for several minutes.

"Sweetheart you still there? You're scaring me." Olivia places her hand back on the dresser, her breathing labored. She forces herself to inhale and slowly exhales through her nostrils. Her head begins to pound and she can feel her periphery begin to close in.

"Isn't that close to the Velvet Bar? Was she drunk?" She receives no answer. Or if she does, she doesn't hear it because she faints, falling back in a sea of black.

****

**Five years ago, Manhattan New York **

Elliot Stabler neatly folds his tie over cursing as he realizes he's running 15 minutes behind.

"Son of a bitch" He yells, causing his German Shepard Rusty to perk his ears up in alarm.

"Easy boy, I'm just late." He scratches the faithful dog behind his ears causing him to roll over and expose his belly.

"Not today, I'm late." He walks to the front door grabbing his suit jacket, cell phone, and badge on his way. He grabs the security box which contains his standard issue Glock .40 and slides it into his holster. After twenty minutes of maneuvering through morning traffic, a coffee run, and a near accident, he arrives at the 16th Precinct of the New York Police Department. Wearing a grin, only a rookie can muster he makes his way to the Special Victims squad room.

"You Stabler?" Letting go of the door he had just entered Elliot turns to see the direction the voice came from.

"Much. John Munch." Elliot shakes his hand, surprised at the firmness of his grip. Chuckling, he runs his hand over his jaw.

"Elliot Stabler."

"Fresh from the acemy, ey?" With a chuckle, he shakes his head.

"Munch, your DD5 was supposed to be on my desk YESTERDAY morning. Stop pestering my detective and do something productive."

"Stabler I presume Captain Donald Cragen. Can I see you in my office a minute?" Glancing around, Elliot follows assuming his tardiness has not gone unnoticed.

"Look, Captain, I know I'm late-"

"Save it detective, I'm not going to bust your balls for being 5 minutes late. I called you in here because I hear you have a hell of a reputation. Would you be willing to work a cold case with me? I need a fresh pair of eyes on a 25 year old case."

"Yes sir." Elliot accepted the manila folder being offered, happened to glance through the opens blinds on the door and took that as a proper induction to the Special Victims Unit.

****

**Present day Boothbay Harbor, Maine**

"Olivia? Olivia? OLIVIA DAMN IT!" Rising quickly with a gasp Olivia wonders where she is. Why she's wet. Her eyes roam as she struggles to understand her surroundings. Chest heaving, body shaking, and speech unmanageable, she lays back closing her eyes.

"Liv?" Riley wipes her wet forehead with his shirt. "Honey?" Slowly, with great effort, she focuses on him. Sees the concern on his face, the way is deep brown eyes are studying her, his fingers holding her pulse point lips counting the beats to her heart. She opens her mouth but no sound is utterable.

"Alex told me baby. Your mother, she died in an accident earlier tonight. She fell down a flight of stairs in a subway entrance." Her eyes water and she silently cries as he holds her tight.

"I have to go to New York." She chokes out, whimpering in his arms. She clings to him climbing in his lap.

"I don't think that's a good idea Livvie." He whispers tilting her chin up so her eyes meet his. He kisses her, slow, sweet, sucking gently on her bottom lip until she grants him permission to explore her mouth.

"Riley, why would you say something like that?" Her eyes plead with him, search him, wonder what would possess him to utter those words. He sighs.

"Olivia, the last time you went to New York to visit your mother you came back with a broken finger, the time before that you had a split lip. She's dead; she was an alcoholic until she died. It's _how _she died. You have your peace now." He rocks her on his lap. Frozen in shock Olivia opens and closes her mouth numerous times.

"Riley." She stands retrieving a bra and putting it on. "Did you really just have the gall to disrespect my mother in such a manner?" She angrily begins opening draws and pulls out various articles of clothing.

"My mother and I yes had an extremely tumultuous relationship, but you will not ever disrespect her you selfish bastard." Turning on her heel she stalks out of the bedroom to a hallway closet and retrieves several suitcases. "And if you can't understand that, shit RESPECT that, given that she is now deceased, I swear to fucking-"

"What? You'll leave me? Is that it Olivia?" He spat. "For two years now when times get rough you run. You ran from your mother. You ran from your fears. And you try and run from me!" She gasps as he rounds the corner and grabs her arm roughly.

"Riley, you're hurting me. LET GO!" She squirms, her self-defense training fleeting her momentarily. He twisted her arm backing her into a corner. With labored breathing he stands predatorily in front of her, his eyes burning with anger. Glaring, she raises her knee but he's too quick for her.

"Don't you do it. I have made you what you are you ungrateful bitch. I gave you confidence you have today. I made you the detective you are. I covered your lame successes, your awful ability to make a public statement without stuttering, your-" He cuts off when she delivers a punch to his jaw.

"Fuck you Riley. I am so done. I'm done with your games. I'm done with your lies. And I'm done with your small excuse for a dick!" She pulls from his grips and pushes past him. "I'm going to New York Riley and when I get back if you are still in _my _house I will shoot you and say you were intruding. Period." She slides off her engagement ring, the ring that his mother herself had wanted to her to have, the ring she had worn for 25 years, the ring Riley cried when he placed on her finger. She blows out a shaky breath and wills herself not to cry. She steals a glance at him and his looks is confused.

"Livvie, wait. I-" She silences him with her left hand and he looks like he may cry. He hates when she takes off that ring. Be it to wash her hair, cook dinner, or to lotion that tanned body of her. He hates that ring off her finger.

"Riley you and I both know this has been over for a while. Swallow your pride and admit it. If it's that serious you can say you left me." She grabs her toiletry bag surprised at her ability to hold it together. Surprised that in a two hour period she's lost her mother and her fiancé. Surprised that she hasn't gone downtown and threw a few back at the local bar. She grabs her toothbrush and other feminine products and walks into her bedroom.

"Olivia it's been two years." He chokes on a sob and she fights the urge to laugh. This is the man who just had her pinned against the wall, telling her he made her, who knew exactly how to humiliate her, the man who told her she'd be nothing without him. She smiles lovingly. Always the nice girl, she muses.

"Riley we aren't right for each other. You and I do nothing but fight. You and I have broken up more times than I can count. We've called off our engagement twice and we've only been engaged two months. You thrive off of competition; I'm supposed to be your equal not your competitor. I can't do this. We, no, I need stability. I went from one unstable environment to another. Now it's time for me to take care of me. Please be gone when I come home." She kisses his cheek and gathers her things.

"When will that be?" He asks quietly. She shrugs leaving him standing there. Only when she is the safety of her car, driving down the quiet highway do the tears fall. The tears for her mother, who gave so much of herself to her attacker, tears for her failed relationship, but most importantly tears for herself. She sighs, pulls out her phone and calls her captain despite the odd hour.

"Donahue."

"Captain, it's Olivia. I need to take that personal time you've been telling me to take."

"Everything okay Detective? She breathes deeply willing herself not to cry while on the phone.

"My mother. She chokes, unable to control herself. "She was just in an accident." Her captain whistles and she can tell he's concerned.

"Take as long as you need. And Detective?" She hesitates. "I'll call Cragen, I'm sure he'll want to know you're coming."

****

**Five years ago, 16****TH**** Precinct, Manhattan New York**

"So let me make sure I understand this correctly." Elliot shifts and sits on the corner of his captains desk as he skims the file. "The victim named you as sole guardian of her daughter in case of her death? Is that legal?" Cragen nods.

"She can. She has. And truth be told, I love that girl." Stabler nods.

"So what are doing? Besides the obvious."

"Everyone has that one case they can't let go. Serena Benson is my case."

"I'll give it all I have then Capt'n."

****

**Present Day, 16****TH**** Precinct, Manhattan New, York**

Walking briskly Alex Cabot adjusts her brief case on her shoulder. Her eyes are glossy, face splotchy, hair in a messy bun.

"You got a minute?" She knocks, opens, and closes Captain Donald Cragen's office door.

"Alex, what's up?" Cragen looks up alarmed at her disheveled appearance. "Everything okay?" He closes the file and sits on the corner of his desk.

"Serena Benson is dead."

**TBC**

**A/N- I know it's all over the place but stick with me I PROMISE it'll get good! So. I know the whole Cragen being the "daddy" role is cliché but I really wanted him in the story! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Each Other**

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters but I am going to have a little fun with them. Please do not forget this story is AU. I'm going to make Amaro Elliot's partner because he's already a character and it saves me from creating one. I KNOW Olivia is not this weak; I KNOW Cragen is by no means her "father" despite his fatherly actions during the show, her mother's rape occurred in 1967 but I'm going to fudge the date and make her 25 for the purposes of my story and I know that Olivia outside the SVU squad is hard to fathom. However, this is fan FICTION and I'm using my imagination here, just trust me. In addition, I'm going to take the time and apologize for the sloppiness of last chapter. I didn't do any backdrop on ages, lives, and the like, for that I'm so horribly sorry. I was excited to be writing and in a hurry to post something, before I chickened out which I often do. Hope this is more enjoyed! **

**XOXO,**

**Jazz**

**Chapter 2**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Augusta State Airport, Augusta Maine **

"_Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?" _She sighs reading the text. No matter how simple she wanted this to be, it would be painful she knew, but she wanted to handle this her way. She looks out her window watching the many airport employees prepare the various planes for departure. Putting her phone on her lap to secure her lap belt Olivia thinks carefully before clicking the keys on her phone.

"_Positive. I need time to think, clear my head, and visit the house before everyone gets there for the visitation. But I promise if it gets to be too much I'll call." _The Captain comes over the airplane speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 1208 Cape Air to John F. Kennedy Airport will be departing in approximately 25 minutes. Please secure your overhead luggage and prepare to fasten your safety belts. Also, please turn off all cellular phones, laptops, or other digital devices; we will alert you when it is safe to turn on such." Olivia holds down her power button but doesn't turn her phone off when she sees she has another text.

"_I can't believe you decided to end a two year relationship; why you decided to run off to New York when you've said more than once your mother was nothing but a sloppy drunk is beyond me. This isn't over Livvie. Not by a long shot." _Rolling her eyes at his immaturity Olivia smiles at the flight attendant who walks by to ensure the security of her lap belt.

"Ma'am, the Captain has asked that all cellular devices be switched to their off positions." She says in a kindly tone. Olivia nods.

"I'm sorry. It's going off now." The flight attendant nods and walks toward the back rows of the plane.

"_Despite the fact my MOTHER is deceased you think I'm rushing off to some mysterious person." _She types feeling the hot anger that is manifesting itself in the fast typing of her words. Two years she'd given him, letting him analyze her every move, her weight, hair, her "overly emotional" state as he called it. She was done letting him and any other man who might try to allow her to feel inferior to them.

"_Furthermore, I AM done. This IS over. When I get back, doesn't matter if it's next week or next year, I want you and all of your shit out of my house." _She smiles feeling pleased with herself and not caring if she got a response back or not. Turning her phone off, she settles back and takes out her book. She wasn't going to shed one single tear for him any longer. She was young, she was attractive, and she was going to take control of her life.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO**

**16****TH**** Precinct, Manhattan New, York**

Donald Cragen opens his mouth then closes it. Rubbing his face, he thinks about Olivia. At 25 years old, she was established; owned her own home, was in a stable career as a homicide detective, and engaged. At least when he she had called him last week that was the case, but Olivia wasn't one for instability, so he was sure nothing had changed. He looked at Alex; the girls as close as sisters are.

"What happened?" He asks sitting in his chair and reaching for his stress ball. Alex sniffles looking at him intently.

"Apparently she was drunk." She begins gingerly averting his eyes.

"Shit." He hisses through his teeth. "I've asked her so many times to get help, offered to take her to AA my damn self but she wouldn't, just asked me to take care of her little girl when she knew she couldn't. Hell you know what she grew up in." He rubs his temple the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

"Continue." Alex opens her blazer.

"She was seen staggering from the Velvet Bar to catch the train, fell down the steps, and hit her head…" She waves her hand not feeling the need to finish the rest.

"Olivia will be here this morning. I spoke with her Captain last night."

"Who's picking her up?" Alex looks at the calendar on her phone. "I'm not due in court until 3:30."

"No one, she needs to be alone. I offered, but she told me as such." Alex clenches her jaw.

"And you _think_ that's a good idea?" She asks irritated. Before he can reply, Detective Elliot Stabler knocks on the door. Raising his fingers and crooking them in a come in motion, he looks at Alex.

"Hold on." He says to Alex. Elliot steps in closing the door behind him.

"Captain, remember the case file you had me look at when I first joined this unit?" He begins looking at Alex. She smiles and nods a hello, which he returns.

"I'll let you two get to work. Don, call me when you hear from her please? Her phone is off; I'm assuming she's in the air." He nods then turns to Elliot. Alex quietly leaves the office shutting the door behind her.

"Talk to me." Elliot sits down putting the case file in front of his superior and looks at his notebook.

"25 years ago, during the series of rapes, Detective Conklin from the 55th Precinct suspected Carl Kutlack who was later convicted for a different rape." Cragen nods already knowing the contents of the file, the detective pursued the man relentlessly.

"The current case we're working." He begins sensitively. Cragen tenses sensing bad news coming.

"Something hasn't been jiving well at all, until, I saw this." He slides his notes over. Written in red was, _"Serena Benson, walking home alone from the campus library was grabbed from behind and attacked at knife point."_ He looks at Cragen.

"All four victims were-" He begins.

"Walking home alone, grabbed, and at knifepoint attacked from behind. Are you suggesting we're looking at a copycat?" He blows out a deep breath working his stress ball. Elliot's dark brow furrows as he concentrates.

"I don't know Captain. It's a theory and as of right now it's all we have." Standing he ushers Elliot to the squad room.

"We need to re-work this entire case." He calls as he motions for all the detectives to join him in front of the crime scene photos.

"Twenty five years ago we had a series of rapes. Three women all attendees of Hudson University, attacked either near or on campus grounds, grabbed, and at knife point attacked from behind." Detective John Munch eyes him over his glasses then thinks back.

"Copycat?" He looks suspicious. "In 1987 if he was in his twenties, now, he'd be forty or so. If older than that then we'd be looking at what, a fifty something rapist giving tips to his young protégé? Don't you think it's a little farfetched that someone would be imitating the rapes of an unknown serial rapist?" Cragen stands straight eyeing him.

"It is all we have and we are going to work it with a fresh pair of eyes. We have four victims all of whom are wanting closure and seeing as we don't have any perps being forthcoming with desire to be arrested it's what we're going with. Any other problems?" John shakes his head.

"Good. Stabler, Amaro, I want you working the older rapes. See if you can find a more definitive connection other than the knifepoint and from behind. Munch, Tutuola, go interview the current victims and see if you can find a link. Whereas before the victims were all college students these four have no links based on age, race, or location." They all nod and head out to handle their respective duties.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**John F. Kennedy Airport**

Stepping off the runway Olivia rolls her neck and turns her phone back on. She places her purse and carry-on bag on of the black chairs at the terminal and slips her coat on. She looks around in desperate need of a restroom. Her phone chirps indicating messages. She grabs her things and heads in the direction of the restroom signs. Fifteen minutes later, she stands at baggage claim waiting for her luggage, and glances down at her phone to see who was trying to get in contact with her. Three texts appear in on her screen.

"_Livvie, call me, I'm not letting you go this easy. We can fix us." _Olivia groans. She'd have to call him and make sure he understood it was over between them, there was nothing to fix. She deletes the message thread and goes back to her inbox.

"_Please call me when you get to New York. We can do lunch, or if you want we can just sit in the house and talk. I don't want you alone right now." _She smiled. God did she love Alexandra Cabot. Growing up with an abusive alcoholic mother, Olivia had few friends. She wasn't the pretty, popular cheerleader, nor did she have the latest in clothing fads so when Alexandra Cabot, preppy class President came bubbling up to her their freshman year an instant friendship was kindled. She'd call her when she got her rental car. Her last text was from the only man she looked up to, the man she viewed as her father.

"_Alex and I are worried about you. Call one of us when you land. Also, I got a call from Riley saying you called off the engagement?" _She giggles, surprising herself with the delicate sound as she walks to the Enterprise booth and tells the woman her information along with her confirmation number. Thirty minutes later, she's in a Nissan Murano. She types in the memorized number and waits.

"Where are you?" Alex stands impatiently at the elevator to exit her office building. "If you're still at the airport I can pick you up." Putting the car in drive Olivia heads in the direction of her mother's house.

"I'm leaving now, I rented a vehicle. I'm on my way to mom's house now." She grimaces knowing the task will not be an easy one. Finally hitting the ground level Alex walks to the street to hail a cab.

"Allie." Olivia says quietly, giving up and realizing she needed help.

"Don't say anything else, I'm on my way." Olivia lets out a breath of relief. "Oh Liv?"

"Yeah?" Olivia stops at a red light and a man her age honks his horn at her, giving her a wink. She ignores him.

"I'll bring the booze." Olivia laughs loudly.

"And I'll pick up the food." She swings a wide U-turn and heads to their favorite Chinese restaurant.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Residence of Anthony and Kimberly Powell**

"Mrs. Powell, I know this is hard." Elliot says softly looking at Nick. He has no desire to make this woman relive the horrific terrors her rapist did to her but knows it's vital to their current case. He hands the woman a tissue as she begins to sob.

"Detective Stabler, why are you asking me these questions?" She looks desperate her voice catching. "It's been 25 years." Nick looks over from the mantle where he's been listening but looking at the family photos. He puts down a frame where she's posing with two of her children, presumably twins. Her sons' arms are protectively around her arms as he hugs her from behind a wide grin on his face. Her daughter sits at her side holding her hand, the two sharing a laugh.

"Mrs. Powell, while we unfortunately never solved your case, we have reason to believe someone has been copying his attacks on women. We were hoping we could find a link between the two sets of attacks." She nods.

"When you were attacked you were walking home from a study session?" Nick asks consulting his notes. Her hands shake as she places them in her lap.

"I-I was walking home, yes." She closes her eyes then sips the water she'd gotten for herself earlier. "I wasn't paying attention. I was a block away from my dorm when I felt someone grab me from behind." She begins. The front door unlocks and the woman visibly panics.

"I can't do this right now." She stands wiping her face with the tissue. A man enters the living room and the two detectives surmise it's her husband.

"Mr. Powell?" Elliot shows him his badge. "Detectives Elliot Stabler and Nick Amaro, New York City Police." Anthony Powell looks at the badge, and then shifts his gaze from Elliot, to Nick, to his wife.

"What's going on?" He pulls her to him gingerly. "Kim?" He wipes a stray tear away looking at her lovingly.

"Nothing, they were just leaving." She says giving him a weak smile. Nick opens his mouth to offer a protest but Elliot puts a hand on his arm.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Powell, we'll see ourselves out. If you think of anything at all, even if you think it unimportant, please call me." She takes his card.

"Well that got us nowhere." Nick asks kicking a stray rock on his way down the steps.

"Her husband didn't know she'd been attacked." Elliot tells him knowingly. Nick looks at him.

"How'd you know?" Elliot shrugs. "Just a hunch. She clammed up the minute she heard the door unlock." He pulls out his notebook and unlocks their sedan. "Let's see if a Madeline Cleary can remember anything."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Residence of Serena Benson**

Olivia parks in the driveway and pulls out their take out. Noticing Alex hasn't made it to the house yet she takes their things inside and steels herself when her key turns the lock.

"Oh my God." She breaths almost dropping the bag of take out when her hand goes to her nose to protect her from the repugnant smell. "Mom, what happened?" She whispers, tears coming to her eyes. Alex steps behind her.

"Oh sweet Jesus." She hugs her from behind. "Let's eat and then we can tackle this." Olivia steps over bottles, some broken, some intact and heads to the kitchen.

"When did she get _this_ bad?" Olivia asks Alex. Dishes in the sink had developed mold, she was positive she'd need to buy a new refrigerator. She didn't even want to open its door for fear of what was inside.

"After you left Liv, she went downhill fast. Don and I continued to stop by but these last six months she was a complete shut in. Didn't take our calls, wouldn't answer the door, I doubt she was going to work." Olivia places her hands in her hair trying not to cry.

"I shouldn't have left." Her body shakes as she begins to sob. "I did this to her."

"Liv, you know that's not true." Alex holds her letting her cry. "You have spent your entire life taking care of her. She needed to learn to stand on her own two feet. She didn't want help honey; she was content to drown in her sorrows. Don offered her help in so many ways, AA, therapy, walks, friendship; she initially accepted, was clean two months." Olivia nods as she begins to search for trash bags.

"Then something just, snapped. I honestly cannot tell you what because I don't know but before we knew it she was drinking again and only it wasn't a social Martini, it was three bottles in an hour. Then she told me I wasn't welcome in her home anymore since her baby girl wasn't home anymore, that she was just a charity case to my family and I."

"Alex I was a constant reminder to her. No wonder she drank, I'd drink too. I don't look like her so you know I have to like hi-" Alex shakes her.

"You cannot do this Olivia. Your mother loved you. She may have showed it in an odd way but she showed it the only way she could. Hang on to the good, don't focus on the bad." She nods wiping her eyes.

"I can't fall apart there's too much to do. Let's eat out back." Alex picks up the bag with their food and Olivia grabs their drinks, not paying attention to the mess at her feet she, stubbles over a loose bottle.

"Holy sh-" She grabs at air then falls hard on her rear. "Fuck my life!" She spits shoving a bottle away from her in disgust. Wiping her hands on her thighs, she looks at the floor tears again blurring her vision.

**Service. Unity. Recovery. **"Oh, momma." She whispers picking up the object.

"What is it?" Alex puts their food back on the counter and pulls Olivia up taking the small coin.

"Her one year anniversary of sobriety coin." Alex holds Olivia's hand. "She kept this with her at all times. I remember one time I needed a quarter, for what I don't remember, I just remember we were at the store and she let me count the change and I almost handed this to the cashier. She about broke my arm taking the coin from me." Offering a half laugh, she grabs their food, sits on the picnic table, and starts opening cartons her face contemplative.

"Talk to me Liv." Alex hands her a beer, of which she takes a generous swig.

"I don't understand. My mother was many things but this? Sloppy drunk whose home looks like an episode of Hoarders is not her. What switched?" Alex shrugs chewing carefully.

"When you left, she took it personally. She took it to mean you were done with her and that she'd failed." Olivia takes a bite, eyes wide.

"But-" She begins mouth full.

"I know, but in her mind it's what happened." Olivia wipes angrily at a tear. "I wasn't trying to hurt her. It was just time for me to go. I was 23; I needed to remove myself from _her._ We needed space. But if I would've known I would've never left." She holds her bottle in her hands not knowing what to say.

"Liv she wouldn't want you to punish yourself. Serena was a very complex woman, who knows what happened to make her snap." Alex holds her hand tears in her own eyes. Olivia nods.

"I love this house." She whispers.

"I know. Hence why the house you brought looks exactly like it." She smiles at Olivia trying to lighten the mood.

"Does not!" She thinks drawing her upper lip between her teeth and chews lightly. "Oh goodness it does." The two share a hearty laugh then quiet, each in their own thoughts. Alex's expression turns serious as she looks at her friend.

"Do you ever think about moving back?" Olivia moves a carton and leans back laying on the table.

"I've been thinking about that a lot here lately." She says quietly. "Now that Riley and I…" She waves her hand dismissively. Her chest constricts and she feels her face flush.

"Olivia?" Alex puts a hand to Olivia's flushed face, concern splaying her smooth features. "Calm down sweetie you're going to have a panic attack." Clutching her chest Olivia closes her eyes and focuses on a calming thought to control her breathing. Rubbing a soothing thumb across the back of her hand, Alex allows her some time to control herself.

"Sometimes," Olivia begins softly keeping her eyes closed. "I truly feel anxiety lets me know I'm alive." She laughs bitterly. "I've been trying to tell myself I have a life in Maine but there's nothing that's truly tying me there. I can keep my house, I have no children, my ex fiancé is the world's biggest jerk, and my job is great, yeah but it all happened so quickly. I needed to get away from New York so Don called in a favor and I had a job. It was never me finding myself. I'm ready to know who I truly am with no crutches, no regret, and no misery. I want to find love and I want to enjoy my life without always having _something_ malfunction." She looks at Alex who's looking at her with calm, yet attentive concern.

"I'm sorry I'm whining." Alex kisses her forehead.

"Nah, the time you went on and on about Tommy Doyle in the tenth grade was whining." Olivia grins.

"Enough with the heavy, let's eat before our food develops icicles." Olivia says picking up a carton. She chews slowly looking around, remembering her childhood and smiles feeling that calm to her storm coming over.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Apartment of Carrie McGuire**

Odafin Tutuola sits holding the hand of the fragile looking young woman. Her large brown eyes shift between himself, his partner John Munch, then down to her carpet.

"Where do you want me to start?" She breathes blinking rapidly to block the overflow of tears threatening to spill down her smooth olive face. Her hands tremble, her countenance falls, asshe lifts her eyes and locks them with Fins.

"Can you tell me where you were attacked?" John takes out his notebook, poised to take notes. Letting out a shaky breath she nods.

"I was walking from 59th coming off the B train." John pushes his glasses up his nose after making the note.

"What time was it?" She shrugs her shoulders slumping.

"I don't know. It was a Thursday I know for a fact. The B doesn't run after 11pm during the week. I've always loved that about Columbus Circle, well lit and I didn't have to ride late because my boyfriend at the time thought it was dangerous." She gives an unsteady laugh. "That theory seemed to serve me so well." Sitting up she closes her eyes and rolls her neck in a circle several times to loosen the tension found there.

"Ms. McGuire." Fin begins.

"Carrie." She corrects softly.

"Carrie," he says gently. "We truly do appreciate you taking the time to talk to us we know it isn't easy. Please take as much time as you need. Is there anything you can tell us about him? Distinguishing marks? Scent? Did he say anything to you? Accent?"

"Yes to all of the above." She whispers tears streaming down her cheeks. Munch looks over at her then at his partner.

"Do you know who your attacker is?" She grips Fin's hands and keeps her eyes closed.

"He's my father." She mouths.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Well kiddos, I'm sorry it's been like two months and while I'd love to continue I figured this would be a good place to stop as I have freaking thoughts punching me in the face for Spooked. That should be up within the week! As usual R&R!

-Also, I am in need of a beta so if anyone would like the job send me a PM please! Thanks!


End file.
